One More Time
by stillewolfie
Summary: Tanjirou yang memakai kemeja kebesaran adalah salah satu hal yang mampu membuat Giyuu kehilangan akal. — AU. Semi-M. [#GiyuuTanSparkleEvent] Giyuu/Tanjirou.


**Normal POV**

Suara cicitan burung menandakan bahwa hari telah berganti.

Ruangan luas dengan beragam furnitur tampak terlihat dari berbagai sudut. Kamar yang dihiasi dengan cat putih, meja luas yang dilengkapi dengan komputer di sudut kanan, jendela yang masih tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna gelap, serta kasur besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Lantai dingin dilapisi oleh karpet bulu yang nyaman, namun sepertinya hal tersebut bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibanggakan; karena di sana terdapat pakaian remaja, kemeja pria dewasa, celana kain hitam, serta kaus kaki yang bergelantungan.

— agak sedikit berantakan, tapi bagi tuan rumah hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah masalah.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat, Apartemen Kimetsu merupakan bangunan besar yang benar-benar mewah.

Keheningan terasa memabukkan; deru napas bersentuhan, kulit telanjang yang saling menggesek tanpa sengaja, serta tangan yang menyempil dibalik selimut terlihat saling menggenggam. Mereka berada di kasur yang sama, berbagi kehangatan bersama, dan tidur saling berhadapan.

Seorang pria di sebelah kanan terlihat menggerutu; alis mengerut, bibir mengerucut, kulit menegang pilu. Dingin yang dirasakan pada bahu telanjangnya membuat pemuda itu refleks mencari rasa kehangatan. Ketika mendapatkannya, ia meringsut dan memeluk sumber tersebut; ada sosok lain yang juga ikut tertidur. Tidak perlu waktu lama bahwa alis miliknya tidak lagi mengerut, bibir tak lagi mengerucut, dan wajah pun damai tanpa rasa kesal sedikit pun.

Namun, ada kalanya segala sesuatu di dunia ini membuat Tomioka Giyuu tampak mengutuk.

Suara _alarm_ yang menggema membuat Giyuu kembali tersadar. Kedua mata langsung melotot terbuka, bibir mendesis tidak terima kala mendengar benda brengsek itu mengganggu mimpi serta kedamaian yang dia punya. Pemuda berambut panjang kebiruan menggeram walau wajah masih terlihat datar. Tangan terlentang ke belakang, menekan tombol merah pada jam di atas meja; pun suara bising digantikan menjadi keheningan tak berdasar.

Kedua mata biru mengerjap, mencoba merefleksikan secara penuh akan objeksi yang terlihat. Hal pertama yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang adalah mahkota merah yang acak-acakan, tertidur menyamping di depannya. Iris merah terlihat tertutup rapat, seolah suara _alarm_ sebelumnya bukan lawan yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Giyuu segera beringsut mendekat, mendekap pinggang mungil dan menciumi aroma alami yang menguar dari segala sudut milik kekasihnya.

Kamado Tanjirou masih berada di sana, tidak pergi ke mana-mana; bersamanya, di ranjang milik anak bungsu keturunan Keluarga Tomioka.

Di tengah kegelapan, Giyuu memandangi wajah Tanjirou yang setengahnya masih tertutupi oleh selimut tebal. Tubuh remaja di depannya ini dua kali lipat lebih kecil, lebih mungil, lebih enak untuk dimanja-manja saat keduanya diberi waktu privasi. Giyuu menyukai aroma yang menguar dari rambut dan kulit Tanjirou; seperti bau roti yang dicampur dengan susu; kaya akan rasa, tapi tidak membuat mual. Ia menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam sang tercinta; wajahnya, kulitnya, aromanya, sikapnya, dan kesempurnaannya.

Giyuu mencintai Tanjirou, Tanjirou pun lebih mencintai Giyuu; hubungan mereka memang sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

**ONE MORE TIME**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**One More Time by stillewolfie**

**Giyuu T. & Tanjirou K.**

OOC, alternate universe, typos, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated **for **GiyuuTan** (**Giyuu** & **Tan**jirou) **Sparkle Event** on **2020**

.

.

Tepat pukul enam pagi, Tomioka Giyuu memutuskan untuk bangun terlebih dahulu.

Diawali dengan mengecup dahi Tanjirou yang terkena luka bakar, beralih pada puncak hidungnya, mengarah ke kedua pipi, pun ditutup oleh ciuman kilat di depan bibir. Ia hampir terjungkal saat menuruni ranjangnya perlahan akibat kesadaran yang masih terkumpul setengah, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu teman tidur yang masih terlelap penuh kedamaian. Giyuu menjauhi kasur dengan penuh kehati-hatian, tanpa suara, mencoba untuk pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamar.

Cermin memantulkan dirinya yang berantakan; rambut terlihat kusut akibat berkali-kali dijambak, bekas kemerahan dengan jumlah belasan dari leher, pundak, hingga turun ke dada, serta rasa sakit yang amat terasa di bagian belakang. Tanjirou memiliki kuku yang tajam, bocah itu nyaris membuat punggung Giyuu menjadi seni goresan tak memiliki makna.

Suara air keran menyala. Giyuu mencuci muka agar terlihat lebih segar. Walau pemuda itu selalu memasang raut datar minta dihajar, ada kalanya keseriusan tersebut menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk para perempuan. Kochou Shinobu adalah salah satu gadis yang hampir menjadi kekasihnya kalau saja Giyuu tidak bertemu dengan Tanjirou di toko roti dekat perusahaan tempat dia bekerja.

Salah satu pegawai eksekutif bernama Douma berhasil menyembuhkan hati Shinobu sekaligus menyelamatkan Giyuu dari malapetaka. Ia yakin satu miliar persen bahwa dirinya akan dihajar habis-habisan apabila meninggalkan perempuan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tentu saja, bagi Shinobu sendiri, ia tidak akan percaya bahwa mantan gebetannya adalah seorang homo tak tahu diri yang menyukai remaja berumur delapan belas tahun yang bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah toko roti. Shinobu mencoba untuk tidak percaya, tidak percaya, tidak percaya, dan akan terus tidak percaya—sebelum pria bernama Douma datang ke ruangannya dan menciumnya di depan semua orang.

Giyuu keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian melipat pakaian milik Tanjirou ke keranjang dekat kasur. Pemuda itu menatap lama pada gundukan di bawah selimut, tersenyum kecil. Sesungguhnya, Giyuu merasa damai. Ia senang karena Tanjirou selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke apartemen dan menemaninya; membawa beberapa roti dari beragam rasa, membuatkan kopi, mengobrol tentang banyak hal, diakhiri dengan berpetualang penuh di atas ranjang.

Jika Tanjirou sudah genap berusia dua puluh tahun, Giyuu bertekad datang ke rumah calon mertua untuk meminta restu agar bisa bersama Tanjirou setiap saat; menikah, tinggal di tempat yang sama, berada di ruangan yang sama, menikmati waktu bersama, dan bercinta berulang kali dari malam menuju petang; ini adalah harapan terakhir sebelum kiamat datang menghampiri dunia.

Giyuu mengambil jaket biru dari lemari dan menduduki sisi ranjang tempat Tanjirou sedang terlelap, masih berkelana ke alam mimpi. Ia mengelus rambut merah kehitaman dengan lembut tanpa berniat membangunkan pujaannya itu.

Namun kegiatan tersebut membuat Tanjirou terbangun. Mata merah terbuka, menatap samar-samar kekasihnya yang pendiam dengan raut selalu datar.

"Mmh … G-Giyuu-_san_?"

"Aku keluar sebentar, ingin olahraga." Giyuu berbisik singkat. Kembali, ia mencium pipi Tanjirou. "Tidurlah lagi."

Tanjirou mengangguk walau dirinya tak terlihat yakin, Giyuu pun beranjak pergi.

Pagi yang tenang, pagi yang indah.

.

.

**one more time – **

.

.

Giyuu adalah seseorang yang selalu bangun pagi.

Apabila sebagian manusia di zaman ini menggunakan paginya dengan bergelung ke dunia mimpi, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk memanfaatkan sisa waktu yang ada untuk sekedar lari-lari dan melakukan olahraga kecil. Apartemen Kimetsu terletak di pinggir kota yang memiliki udara bersih. Baginya, itu adalah salah satu keuntungan yang harus dimanfaatkan untuk tubuh yang rentan penyakit.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Giyuu sudah kembali ke apartemen dan melepas sepatunya. Ia wajib menghadiri rapat pagi pada pukul delapan, jadi dia harus bergegas kalau tidak ingin terlambat. Kedua mata biru mengerjap, menatap pada ruang tamu yang dipenuhi oleh gelap; menandakan bahwa Tanjirou masih tidur di dalam kamar.

Giyuu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Toko Roti Keluarga Kamado akan buka pada pukul sepuluh waktu setempat, kekasihnya itu memiliki masa yang cukup panjang untuk beristirahat. Ia melepas jaket dan menggantungnya di sofa, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Meski tidak pandai memasak, setidaknya ia masih bisa memanggang roti dan membuat segelas susu untuk sang tercinta.

Ketika berjalan menuju dapur, Giyuu dapat mendengar suara gaduh antara panci dan kocokan telur. Kelopak miliknya mengerjap, bibir menahan untuk tersenyum. Laju kaki dipercepat, ia ingin bertanya apa yang Tanjirou masak untuk sarapan mereka—

_Huh?_

— namun pertanyaan itu tertelan begitu saja ketika melihat kondisi kekasihnya sekarang.

Giyuu terdiam, mata melebar. Ia memucat; _panas berada di bawah perutnya_.

Di sana, tepat di depan konter milik anak bungsu Keluarga Tomioka, Tanjirou berdiri membelakangi dirinya sembari menuang kocokan telur ke panci yang telah dipanaskan. Gumaman yang berupa senandung itu terdengar seperti alunan rindu di telinga sang pemilik rumah. Suara minyak yang mendesis menjadi latar belakang keduanya. Namun, bukan hal tersebut yang membuat Giyuu diam membatu; melainkan apa yang dipakai oleh pemuda berambut merah ternyata mampu membuat dirinya terbang hingga langit ketujuh.

Bukannya menggunakan kaus yang sudah Giyuu lipat tadi, alih-alih Tanjirou malah menggunakan pakaian Giyuu saat bekerja dari kemarin. Kemeja biru muda, amat besar, dan terlihat tidak pas untuk badan Tanjirou yang kecil. Ujungnya terlihat melorot, bahu sebelah kanan terekspos; bercak-bercak kemerahan dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari sudut pandang Giyuu.

Kemeja kebesaran milik seorang Tomioka Giyuu jika digunakan oleh Kamado Tanjirou; terlalu besar hingga bahu terlihat dan panjang tidak sampai setengah paha. Giyuu melirik ke bawah, menatap kaki pendek Tanjirou yang halus kecokelatan. Rambut merah kehitaman yang acak-acakan, anting yang bergoyang, mata yang sayu karena lelah, serta pakaian kebesaran miliknya itu benar-benar membuat kedua mata biru nyaris mengalami kebutaan. Kedua mata enggan berkedip untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan erotis sang terkasih yang bertelanjang kaki di dapurnya, dengan situasi minta dicumbu berulang-ulang, hingga memaksa Giyuu untuk menyeretnya kembali ke atas ranjang secara transparan.

Padahal hari sudah pagi, cuaca juga cukup dingin; _lantas mengapa suasana saat ini terasa sangat membakar kedua pipi?_

Tanjirou tetap berada di tempat yang sama, memutarbalikkan telur agar matang sepenuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar sudah dijadikan objek mesum oleh seseorang yang telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Kedua bola mata merah tampak melebar ketika merasakan tubuhnya dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar. Sekarang Tanjirou mengetahui bahwa Giyuu sudah datang dan berada di sini, bersamanya. Tanjirou berniat memberikan senyum terbaik, berbalik, ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi—kalau saja kedua tangan kekasihnya tidak berada di lokasi yang membuat dirinya memekik.

"…G-Giyuu-_san_?"

Jemari Tanjirou bergetar kala merasakan napas Giyuu memberat, menggelitiki lehernya dengan yakin dan perkasa. Tangan Giyuu tidak pernah berhenti mengelus perut sang terkasih hingga naik ke puncak dada, membelainya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Tanjirou tetap diam, tangan kanan gemetar kala ia berusaha mempertahankan mangkuk agar tidak pecah, napasnya tidak teratur, mata merah menyayu—pasrah akan semua tindakan yang kurang ajar itu namun sangat membuat nafsu.

"Hng … Giyuu-_san_, h-hentikan … n-nanti telurnya bisa—ah."

Giyuu tidak peduli dengan dapur, Giyuu tidak peduli dengan mangkuk, Giyuu juga tidak mungkin peduli dengan keadaan telur-telur itu. Ia tidak terlihat peduli akan apapun. Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh, tapi dirinya enggan untuk keluar dari dapur. Rapat akan dimulai satu setengah jam lagi, namun Giyuu menginginkan Tanjirou sekarang, selanjutnya, dan selamanya.

Kecupan demi kecupan dilakukan, Giyuu menciumi Tanjirou hingga pipi menuju bahu sang bocah terlihat basah oleh _saliva_. Tanjirou mendesah saat tangan Giyuu mulai turun menuju pangkal, membelai sesuatu yang menggantung di bawah sana; salah satu sumber kenikmatan yang disukai oleh pasangannya.

"…J-Jangan—uhm … n-nanti Giyuu-_san_ bisa terlambat," Tanjirou mencoba menghalau. Ia berusaha mematikan kompor, takut telur dadarnya mendadak gosong. "A-Apa yang—ng, membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

"Hm, kau memakai kemejaku."

"E-Eh?"

_Alasan macam apa itu?_

"K-Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan? Memang kena—ah! G-Giyuu-_san_!"

Tubuh Tanjirou bergetar sempurna saat jemari Giyuu melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya—melakukan hal yang benar-benar tidak pantas dilakukan di dapur bersih tanpa dosa. Dari ujung mata, ia bisa melihat seringai pemuda itu yang bersifat transparan. _Dasar pria teflon kurang ajar! _

"Sama sekali tidak," Giyuu berkata, ia memutar jempol agar kekasihnya yang manis ini dapat merasakan kenikmatan lebih. Tidak hanya Tanjirou, namun napas Giyuu juga memberat. Ia pun menikmatinya. "Terlihat seksi untukmu."

Tanjirou merapatkan bibir, bertahan agar desahan tidak keluar dan membuat dirinya berada di situasi yang sulit. Giyuu pun semakin bereaksi, ia malah gencar menggoda bocah itu agar menyerah dengan segala kondisi.

"Uhh … a-ah."

"Mmh, G-Giyuu-_san_ … jangan di situ, a-aku—"

"—ha … ahn, ah … uhm."

Giyuu tersenyum licik, Tanjirou menjerit dalam hati.

Tanjirou sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia tidak paham mengapa Giyuu tiba-tiba menjadi ganas seperti ini. Sejauh otak mengingat, Tanjirou terbangun ketika sang terkasih sedang melakukan olahraga di luar. Ia berencana untuk membuat sarapan karena tadi malam Giyuu berpesan akan mengadakan rapat bersama Shinazugawa Bersaudara serta petinggi perusahaan, Ubuyashiki Kagaya pada pukul delapan. Karena ingin mempersingkat waktu, ia berusaha agar tidak membuat kekasihnya itu terlambat. Karena itulah, inisiatif berupa memasak protein yang enak dan sederhana adalah sebuah ide cemerlang; roti tadi malam masih ada sisa, dua telur dadar, dan satu gelas kopi adalah menu sarapan buatan Tanjirou untuk Giyuu.

Untuk masalah pakaian, alasan mengapa Tanjirou menggunakan kemeja milik Giyuu adalah karena pakaian inilah pertama kali yang dirinya lihat. Ia tidak bermaksud mengundang, tidak bermaksud menggoda, pun tidak pernah ingin melakukan _itu_ saat pagi menjelang; karena dia sadar bahwa Giyuu membutuhkan stamina lebih saat bekerja di kantor dari pagi hingga menjelang malam.

_Lalu, ini kenapa—_

"Tanjirou."

"…y-ya?"

"Aku ingin kita melakukannya. _Lagi_."

Tanjirou langsung menggeleng panik. "K-Kau ada rapat pagi ini…"

Alis Giyuu mengerut, benci saat Tanjirou menolak dengan alasan yang membuat dirinya merutuk. "Masih ada satu jam. Ini akan cepat, aku janji."

"T-Tapi—ah! G-Giyuu-_san_!"

Tanjirou merengek ketika Giyuu berhasil menggendongnya. Pemuda bermata merah hendak protes, namun bibir berhasil dibungkam dengan satu kali ciuman.

Hingga hari itu diakhiri dengan Giyuu yang tidak jadi berangkat ke kantor, dan Tanjirou yang tidak kuat beranjak dari kasur sampai meminta izin pada Nezuko agar menggantikannya menjaga toko.

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: hanya sekedar meramaikan, yang menyukai giyuutan sebagai pasangan jangan lupa join ya.

**mind to review?**


End file.
